Everybody Hurts
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Randy Orton Comforts Chris Jericho after Adam has broken him.  this is my first attempt at writting WWE slash


Randy looked down at Chris, a dark look filled his eyes. The younger man brought a hand up to the Canadian's cheek. Softly he caressed the ivory skin that had been marred by the beginnings of a purplish bruise. Chris' breath hitched in his throat, the skin was still sensitive and stung as Randy's callused hand fluttered over his cheek.

The Viper's eyes narrowed his jaw clenching to the point of grinding his teeth he managed to voice out one question. "Was it Adam?"

Chris' eyes began to water as he turned his head away from the Viper's gaze.

Pulling away Randy violently turned striking out at the closest thing in hitting distance. The resonating thump of his hand connecting with the locker echoed through the now deserted back stage area.

"Dammit Chris why do you let him treat you like this?"

Chris didn't reply but slowly sank down to the sit on the hardwood bench. He was numb, his eyes glazed as he looked wistfully at the ground. No doubt he was mentally torturing himself, coming up with faults that he must have that would cause Adam to hit him. His eyes fixed on the tile pattern Chris let out a shaky breath.

Casting a sidelong glance at Chris, Randy sighed before sitting next to the Canadian.  
"It's not your fault Chris, you know that right," Randy spoke softly.

Chris remained still, eyes focusing downward, not even offering a nod of his head.

"Chris," Randy repeated concerned. Jaw clenching, Randy vowed he'd make Adam pay for what he did to Chris. The poor Canadian looked absolutely broken sitting there on the bench in a dazed stupor.

"Chris look at me," Randy spoke again, this time a little more forcefully.

Slowly the older man turned to face Randy. His eyes looked swollen as tears threatened to spill over. His bottom lip jutted out trembling giving him the appearance of a child who'd just been reprimanded. Still Randy's eyes locked onto the bruise, it just seemed to jump out at him. He wanted to scream. How could Adam be so stupid as to hit Chris?

"I asked him about Jay," Chris spoke, his voice sounding rather hollow.

Randy froze swallowing nervously as he slowly began to piece together what had happened. There'd been rumors floating through the locker room for months now that Adam had been cheating on Chris, but Randy never figured Chris would ask. Adam had a nasty temper, and the last thing Chris ever wanted was to upset him.

"He said it was none of my damn business what happens on boy's night," Chris continued softly, his voice barely above whisper. "I talked back, and he hit me," Chris stammered out.

Randy's hand clenched in a fist, Adam was dead. Jay too for that matter, what friend would sleep with their supposed best friend's man?

Randy wrapped Chris in a hug rubbing soothing circles across his back.

"Oh Chrissie," Randy spoke crest fallen. "He doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better than him, as pretty as you are."

Chris softly laughed, sniffling he looked up at Randy. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

In that moment Chris looked childlike, his eyes bright and filled with an innocence of the question he asked.

Randy smiled bringing a hand up to push a strand of golden locks behind Chris' ear. "I think you're absolutely beautiful."

The Canadian's eyes brightened at the comment. "Really," Chris responded smiling brightly.

Randy nodded. Then smiling sheepishly he replied, "I've thought that since I first met you."

The smile fell off Chris' face and his eyes took on a more focused look. Randy mentally cursed himself for that remark and was suddenly extremely nervous at how Jericho would respond.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sa—" Randy attempted to ramble out but was cut off by Chris' lips.

The Canadian clung to Randy molding their lips together. Surprised Randy remained motionless but as soon as his mind caught up with what was happening he returned the kiss just as fervently.

Chris suddenly pulled back smirking at Randy's swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "Don't be sorry," Chris spoke lightly.

Licking his lips Randy smiled. "But I am, sorry I never told you that sooner," he replied slyly before leaning down and capturing the elder wrestler's lips once more.


End file.
